Winter
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: L'empoisonnement au mercure n'est pas la seule chose qui a causé la mort de William Hohenheim. Comment Van a tué son fils, déjà victime d'une tentative d'assassinat orchestrée par sa propre mère? Ou: la mort et la résurrection d'un être en plein hiver.


Bien le bonjour! En ce jour de maladie, j'ai réussi à terminer un one-shot qui me tenait à coeur; en effet, il s'agit d'un petit récit portant avant tout sur William Hohenheim. Je lui trouve un certain potentiel (ou un potentiel certain?) malheureusement fort peu exploité, alors...

**Source:** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi, en toute logique.  
**Genre:** Un peu angst pour Hoho-papa, mais léger. C'est plus ou moins psychologique... Peut-être?  
**Disclaimer:** Je ne sais pas si Dante et Hoju/Will appartiennent à Arakawa ou pas, mai en tout cas Hoho-papa est bel et bien à elle (et c'est bien fait!)  
**Note:** Etant donné qu'on trouve 'William' et 'Hoju' comme noms potentiels pour l'humain d'Envy, il m'a fallu faire un choix; je suppose que William est plus logique car tous les autres ont des noms caucasiens.

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

Mourir à dix-sept ans n'était pas tout à fait ce que William avait prévu. Alors qu'il agonisait, allongé dans son lit, ses reins rongés lentement par le mercure, ses yeux se promenaient en direction de la fenêtre aux rideaux mal fermés.  
C'était l'hiver. Le lac non loin de leur domaine était gelé, les arbres nus revêtaient une brillante parure givrée, leur silhouette maigre se découpant nettement sous les rayons de soleil matinaux. Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait passé toute son enfance sur ce lac, malgré les remontrances de ses parents qui n'auraient supporté de devoir aller le repêcher dans l'eau glaciale. La neige sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre fondait lentement, sa blancheur immaculée portant les traces que laissaient les oiseaux en se posant là.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, arrachant le blond à la contemplation du paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

"William ? Tu ne dors pas ?"

Il sourit à la question.

" Non, père. Je fermerai bientôt définitivement les yeux, je ne veux pas perdre de temps à faire la sieste."

Un soupir fendit l'air et le fils de Van Hohenheim détourna le regard, évitant ainsi celui chargé de remords de son père.

" Ecoute, William, je… "  
" Tu es désolé, je sais. "

L'alchimiste se tut et baissa la tête. Oui, bien sûr qu'il était désolé. Son seul et unique fils qu'il avait négligé depuis toujours aurait juste voulu partager des moments privilégiés avec celui qui l'avait vu naître, et lui… Il n'avait rien vu, absorbé qu'il était par ses formules alchimiques. Lorsque qu'il était entré en trombe dans son atelier quelques dizaines d'heures plus tôt, ça n'avait nullement été par crainte, non: il était prêt à punir sévèrement la chair de sa chair pour avoir pénétré dans cet espace qui était sien et sien uniquement. Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres; finalement, il n'aurait pu trouver pire punition que celle-là.

" J'aurais aimé …"

La voix faible le tira de ses songes. Qu'il était beau, qu'il était grand son fils, comme il lui ressemblait! Il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Une quinte de toux fit trembler son corps mince et un peu de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

" J'aurais aimé pouvoir patiner une dernière fois sur le lac."

Son regard douloureux s'étirait de nouveau sur la plaine verglacée, un air doux et empreint de nostalgie peignant son visage. Il avait envie de pleurer, de rire, de courir, d'oublier, de vivre le peu d'heures, ou était-ce de minutes, qui lui restaient à vivre, reclus dans le noir. Il voulait ouvrir les rideaux le plus possible pour profiter une dernière fois de la lumière. Tant d'envies, tant de regrets qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, si bien que tout son aplomb s'écroula comme un château de cartes.

" Je voudrais tant… je voudrais tant ne jamais avoir touché à ce poison, ne jamais être rentré dans votre atelier sans permission, père! Si seulement j'avais su, si seulement j'avais pu prévoir, si seulement j'étais réfléchi et habile, tout comme vous, alors peut-être que… Peut-être que je ne serais pas là à agoniser devant vous! Ma seule consolation, père…"

Il tendit la main vers le susnommé, qui serra les longs doigts entre les siens et encouragea leur possesseur à continuer d'un hochement de tête.

" Ma seule consolation, c'est qu'à présent vous êtes là, vous me regardez enfin. Je sais que j'existe pour vous désormais, et mon cœur s'en trouve apaisé."

Le corps qui s'autodétruisait lentement décida de contredire cette dernière affirmation, et le mourant fut sujet à une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente et plus longue que la précédente. Le sang s'échappa encore une fois d'entre ses lèvres, plus épais et plus noir.  
Hohenheim, pris de panique, mais sachant bien qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse soulager la douleur qu'endurait son fils, pris le parti de s'asseoir à ses côtés en tentant de l'installer dans une position ou une autre afin de mettre fin à la toux. Dix secondes, puis quinze, puis vingt… Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle pas? La toux… Cette toux allait lui voler son enfant, son sang, une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine! Tais-toi, tais-toi, cesse de tousser, c'est insupportable!

" Arrête! Arrête de tousser, arrête, ça suffit ! "

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la peur qui le prenait au ventre avait libéré sa voix.  
Dans l'état second où il se trouvait, il se saisit d'un coussin sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et s'en servit pour empêcher le visage de William de se trouver à l'air libre, appuyant, pesant de tout son poids contre l'amas de tissus, insensible aux cris étouffés de son fils qui, bien que presque mort déjà, s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, battant des bras pour grappiller le peu de temps qu'il pouvait lui rester. Mais l'homme voyait rouge, ses forces étaient décuplées et son esprit assombri par la folie; rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, absolument rien. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus la moindre chose à par ces quintes de toux et le sang sur l'oreiller. L'oreiller …?  
Il finit par revenir à lui, petit à petit, en sueur et essoufflé. C'est là qu'il remarqua un troublant détail: la quinte de toux avait cessé, et son fils ne respirait plus. Du tout. Son poitrail avait cessé tout mouvement, ses paupières s'étaient fermées sur ses yeux révulsés, et ses bras n'étaient plus tendus sous l'effort.

"Non… Non… Qu'ai-je fait ? Mon fils, je l'ai… Mon fils…"

Bredouillant et sanglotant comme un enfant, celui qui se rendait compte de son acte de folie redressa le corps sans vie pour le serrer contre lui, le berçant d'avant en arrière, comme pour l'accompagner de façon moins douloureuse dans la mort. Il pleurait en bafouillant des excuses, le père indigne, il regrettait et implorait les cieux, en lesquels il ne croyait pourtant point, de lui rendre son enfant ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, juste le temps d'un pardon. Les minutes passaient, mais toujours rien. Les gémissements de douleur étaient à présent le seul son, William demeurait inconscient.

Pendant combien de temps l'alchimiste de Lumière resta là, au chevet de ce jeune cadavre raidissant? Il faisait nuit déjà lorsqu'il se reprit en main, balayant d'une pensée ces histoires de Dieu à qui il ne pouvait pas accorder sa confiance. Il était le seul à pouvoir tenter quelque chose, il le savait, aussi se rendit-il dans la chambre à coucher qu'il partageait avec son épouse afin de mettre la main sur leur Trésor, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés utiliser encore.  
Cette dernière, tirée du sommeil par l'intrusion de son mari qui fouillait à la hâte, lui lança un regard perplexe avant de lui lancer d'une voix impérieuse:

"Elle est dans le tiroir du bas de ma coiffeuse, dans la boîte de gauche."

Avec un faible 'merci', Hohenheim s'empara de sa roue de secours, qui revêtait présentement la forme d'une pierre d'un rouge rosé au centre de laquelle semblaient danser des particules de conscience humaine.

Une fois son mari parti, la jeune (du moins, en apparence) femme actionna le petit mécanisme qui lui permettait de ressortir la véritable pierre de sa table de chevet.  
Il était hors de question que cet idiot de fils revienne et s'accapare Van, plutôt mourir. Plutôt le laisser mort.  
Elle patienta un long, long moment avant d'entendre du remue-ménage au sous-sol, qu'elle s'empressa alors de gagner. De la lumière se faufilait sous la porte, intense d'abord, puis de plus en plus faible. Enfin, rien d'autre que le crépitement des bougies et autres torches n'était perceptibles, et alors…

"Van? Van, tout va bien ?"

Feintant un air inquiet, elle pénétra dans la salle où régnait une pestilentielle odeur de viande. Là, au centre du cercle de transmutation, se tenait un amas de chair visqueuse dans laquelle on pouvait discerner l'ébauche d'un crâne, un bras en lambeaux, ainsi qu'une cage thoracique se soulevant à un rythme irrégulier.  
Son mari observait, épouvanté, n'osant rien prononcer. Le monstre qui gisait là sembla soudain s'animer, levant vers l'homme son abominable visage borgne et sa peau. Sa voix, brisée, cadavérique, semblait sortir de son être tout entier lorsqu'il prononça un douloureux:

"P…Père ?"  
"NON !"

La réaction de l'alchimiste fut encore plus prenante que ce qu'avait prédit son épouse: il recula de plusieurs pas, perdu, prêt à céder à la panique et aux larmes d'angoisse qui s'amoncelaient sous ses paupières battantes:

"Tu n'es pas mon fils! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, tu n'es pas mon fils! Tu n'es qu'un monstre, je t'interdis de m'appeler ton 'père'!"

Les poumons apparents de la bête, prisonniers de leur cage d'ivoire, enflaient et désenflaient à un rythme d'enfer, trahissant la stupeur de la créature déboussolée.

" Je… Je suis William! Je suis…"  
"Tu mens! Rends-moi mon fils! RENDS-LE MOI !"

La voix chevrotante de la chose fut réduite au silence par l'accès de colère de son créateur qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour sortir de la pièce, désorienté. Sa femme, elle, s'agenouilla près de la bête qui la répugnait et, ramassant, les morceaux de pierre inachevée qu'il restait, les lui tendit. Elle parvint à retenir son sursaut de dégoût lorsque l'affreuse tête sans mâchoire inférieure happa les résidus, déposant au passage d'étranges liquides organiques le long de sa paume. Au fur à mesure que les particules d'âmes traversaient ses organes, ce qui sera alors nommé un Homonculus retrouvait, par un procédé alchimique, les tissus qui lui manquaient.

Dante resta interdite lorsque qu'une réplique parfaite de son défunt fils se trouva devant elle, éberlué.

"Qu'est-ce que… Mère, pourquoi je…"

Elle leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

"Je ne suis pas ta mère. Tu n'es plus mon fils. A présent, tu représentes le péché de Van Hohenheim, ton créateur. Homonculus, je vais t'appeler…"

Une série de flashs traversèrent l'esprit de la femme perfide, lui rappelant à quel point son fils avait pu être envieux de ces jeunes enfants auparavant. Elle sourit; il ne cesserait jamais de les envier, jamais. C'est pourquoi, selon cette perspective, elle prénomma l'être artificiel…

**XxxoxxX**

"Envy!"

L'interpellé leva la tête, arraché à ses pensées.

"Je crois qu'on peut y aller, là!"

Il jeta un œil à l'étendue de glace devant laquelle il se trouvait. A quelques mètres de lui, emmitouflé dans bonnet, écharpe et gants, se trouvait son demi-frère. Il avait découvert ce lac un peu au hasard alors qu'il se promenait, et avait fait le serment silencieux d'y amener le premier fils de son père un jour. Le site était des plus beaux, en hiver: les arbres nus recouverts d'un tapis de neige, les empreintes laissées par les différents animaux qui passaient par là; même la forêt y était, parachevant de rendre le tout plutôt pittoresque.  
Le soleil les éclairait de toute sa lumière, irradiant les plaines blanches, réchauffant un peu le nez rougi du blond qui semblait n'en avoir cure.

Son aîné s'approcha également du lac gelé, jaugeant du pied la solidité de la glace.

"Mouais, ça devrait aller. Au pire, le premier qui meurt d'hypothermie ou par noyade a un gage."

L'alchimiste d'état leva les yeux au ciel, habitué aux sarcasmes de l'homonculus. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, cependant, tant que son aîné ne s'attaquait pas à sa taille. De plus, même s'il restait assez incisif et corrosif, l'humour d'Envy avait évolué tant et si bien qu'il s'était presque entièrement débarrassé de cette petite touche morbide qui le caractérisait autrefois. En réalité, en y prêtant attention, Edward ne pouvait que s'incliner devant les efforts et les concessions qu'avait endurés l'homonculus. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel changement et pourtant ils étaient là, prêts à risquer leur vie sur une surface glacée à la fiabilité peu élevée.

Le même genre de pensées défilait dans l'esprit du fils de Dante; les yeux fermés, il savourait la morsure givrée du mois de décembre. L'hiver l'affectait toujours, ça lui faisait penser à sa mort; toutefois, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une famille avec la naissance des autres homonculus et la mort de leur 'mère', il avait fini par mettre sa rancune de côté. Cela lui avait agréablement facilité l'existence, il fallait l'avouer. C'était grâce à sa nouvelle vision des choses qu'il se retrouvait là à nouveau, assis sur un épais tapis de neige, prêt à risquer une vie sur un lac gelée. Comme avant.  
Il soupira d'aise et rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux basses températures de fin d'année. Au loin, il devinait la forme de la vieille maison qu'il habitait jadis; il y était né, y était mort et y avait reçu la vie une seconde fois. Le petit Elric n'avait sûrement aucune idée de là où il se trouvait, mais ça n'était pas plus mal; l'Envie n'avait guère le cœur à ressasser ces tristes pensées.

Celui à l'apparence d'adolescent sourit.  
Il avait passé toute son enfance sur ce lac.

* * *

Bon, bah... Voilà la chose! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin, je me suis beaucoup trop éloignée du sujet je trouve, m'enfin tant pis. Ayant la crève (pile pour les vacances, yahoo!) mais tenant à tout prix à poster ça maintenant, je pense que je ne pourrai pas faire mieux!


End file.
